war_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapurikonian Resurgence
Kapurikonian Resurgence To understand who the Kapurikonians are today we must dive back further in time. It was one year after the Incident of Proto when this species was first discovered by the PTRS Super RE-NET Array by an unknown empire. The Kapurikonian race is governed by a monarchy in which the queen wields more power than the king. This special intelligent alien species is capable of phase shifting and invisibility, hence why its late discovery. The people of this race use symbols under their eyes and on their clothing to exemplify their status within the monarchy. This race would be classified as a race more so compared to the homo sapiens in aggressive behavior however they usually come together for peace in the worst times or in times of catastrophe and halt all destructive behavior. A few notable times for the Kapurikonians are the Fall of the Grand Order in the star year date .4 AP, the Collapse of the Second Coming in .6 AP and the Grand Rebirth in .8 AP and then the Great Collapse of 1.4 AP and 1.8 AP. The newest discovery has since been found with them hanging on barely to a few measly star zones. Historical records find this race to be particularly good at navigation and at survival and usually brings both favorable and unfavorable things to other empires. Kapurikonians, in a sense, are a very hard to pin species and are not usually believed to be trusted by everyone due to a mix of behaviors but usually mean well even when they have secret agendas like most empires do though it's unclear if others have the same take on helping others as the Kapurikonians do, we may not know for sure. However Every person in the kingdom helps one another other than a few busy royals, However the King of the Kapurikonians Kapzy is a fairly Laid Back Person Due to the Queen holding more power to the King, he spends most of his Time In solitude and in peace with nature on the Inner Most Planet home World Of Kamondoria Prime. When he is not On Komondoria is Is always Travelling and Very Kind to Every Species he meets, the most exciting thing he hopes for while visiting worlds is to try new foods with a wide variety of flavor. Kapzy Has in Fact Immortality after his species Developed a cure all that allowed him to naturally not die until they stopped aging. The Kapurikonian Race was Inspired by Kapzys way of thinking, once going on a long speech on how the universe and galaxy is so vast that Kapurikonians would never get bored. The people Nodded as they were also content with not having to suffer the lose of a loved one in which they respected Kapzys wise words and took them to heart. However Kapzy had secretly organized an experiment to find other dimensions and realms and had discovered Transcendence in which allowed for mortals to go to the after life and also return to the realm of the living. Kapzy was the only one to enter that day and after returning forbid anyone from entering the realm unless they could justify entry to it. So far only 1 man has and has sense never returned. The Great Kapurkonian Transcendence Star Date Year 4 Month 85 of the Junan Junan Calendar. On this Star date Our Peoples Great Struggles Were Realized, The Empire of the Kapurikonian Race was Abolished at 17:34 UY Declaring Independence from the Universe and saying it's Goodbye. Today the kapurikonian Leaders and Higher Officials Along with All Kapurikonian Descendants Had left the Realm of Mortality into the Divine Realms Of the Astro Plain. Final Message, King of the Kapurikonians: We Shall Not Weep, We Shall Not Cry, We Shall not Leave and We Shall not Die. Category:Player Profile